


呦！

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: 性转，纽特是个姑娘家。忒哥跟她没有血缘关系。大量魔改。





	1. Chapter 1

1

纽特喝下变形魔药之前调整呼吸了足足五分钟。

“没有人做过这样的尝试……如果你想朝这个领域的变形探索，最好还是先从体型相近的、局部特征的变形开始……”

她的老师，邓布利多发愁的咕哝声好像还在耳边回响。然后他突然得到了某种灵感：“或许可以加大草蛉虫的剂量，这种变态发育的昆虫的幼虫期有加速细胞分裂的效用……”

这位老师挠着发根转身去魔药架子上找材料了，纽特眼疾手快用一个水晶瓶无声地在坩埚里舀了1盎司，随后一个无声魔咒使晃动的液面平静下来。邓布利多转身的时候她已经贴身藏好了瓶子，仍双手摆在桌面上作出一副洗耳恭听的模样。

现在她一仰脖喝下了这瓶琥珀色光芒的药剂，入喉先是冰凉的，很快在舌根处就开始变成火烧。她感到下肢的末端在迅速伸长，皮肤拉扯、肌肉变形，刺挠感穿破表皮，短粗的毛发从发红的皮肉中生长出来。伴随着嗤的声响，她的内裤被撑破，然后是裙子支撑不住的破裂声。她的脊柱失去平衡，先是前倾，然后又后仰，整个人的重心在不断偏离着寻找站立的角度。她的下腹一阵刺痛，那部分被拉扯延展的感觉尤其强烈，新生的骨骼和肌肉仍带有火辣辣的痛感。

等纽特好容易站稳了身子，扭过头去，看到的不再是自己扁平的臀部和裙摆，而是向后撅出去的一个棕色屁股。她的屁股上覆盖着浅棕色带白斑点的绒毛，又或许那个部位也能称之为背部——下背部。她动了动腿——前腿，清脆的角质敲击石板的声音传来。她往自己下腹摸去，原来大腿根的部位有一块光滑皮肤和茸毛交接的区域，再往下她自己也摸不到了。她的性器官和排泄系统移到了后面的两条腿间，覆盖着柔软的白毛。

纽特又感到一阵剧烈的头痛，不过很快就消散，只持续了大概不到一秒。她摸了摸自己的耳朵，耳廓伸长，她现在似乎能听到更多更细微的声音。她再次回头看自己的新身体，现在她放松得多，于是刚才夹在腿间的短小尾巴翘了起来。尾巴也是浅棕色的。

“我以为我会变成更威风的动物。”纽特喃喃地自言自语，踩着新生的蹄子转了一圈来习惯自己半人半鹿的身体。

她有些费力地弯下腰去捡起被撑破的裙子和内裤，从衬衣里摸出魔杖使它们变回原样——魔法还在，万幸；不过她也不准备带着魔杖。这玩意总被半人生物敌视，她不能冒这样的险。

纽特让自己下半身的衣物和靴子叠起来，放进手提箱里，把魔杖也小心地塞在夹层里面。她想了想把身上做工精良的大衣也脱下来，只穿着衬衫和马甲，太精致的衣物或许也会引起不必要的反感。

一切准备就绪以后，纽特拎起皮箱往林子深处走去。这副身体让她在细密的枝叶和树干间穿梭得更为灵活，行动起来也快了许多。大约行进了四十五分钟，她就来到地图上的那条溪流旁，这时纽特也感觉有些口渴缺水。她敲着答答响的蹄子踱到水边，低头像一头真正的梅花鹿一样去喝水——这还是有些困难，可她不知道还能有什么办法……她看到清澈见底的水中倒映出自己长满雀斑、一头乱蓬蓬棕发的模样，不得不说的确和动物形态有点相似……随后她就听到了身后的响动，不过已经太晚了。她只来得及看到水中映出的几个影子，接着她后脑勺一疼，就失去了意识。

 

2

纽特在一阵阵眩晕和钝痛中慢慢清醒过来。她闭着眼睛感觉自己躺在一处很硬的石板上，试着动了动手腕和脚踝，都被绑着。她悄悄睁开一点点眼皮缝，眼前是一圈空地，有很多双蹄子在地上不耐烦地敲击着。马嘶声、鹿和羊打的响鼻连成一片，几道年轻的声音和一个苍老的声音在争吵：

“杀了她，她明显是个外来者！”

“瞧她的衣服……”

“人类的臭味。”

“杀了她！”

纽特吓得不自觉地抖了一抖，这个身体的胆子可比原本的她小得多，她感觉尾巴翘不动了，默默夹在双腿之间。

“她是我们的同类，我们不杀同类。”那个苍老的声音说，他听起来到还算是讲道理：“但……”

纽特小心地睁开一点眼皮去看那几道声音，说要杀她的是几匹强壮的年轻人马，赤裸着上身，长发束在脑后，健壮的胸肌上束着箭袋。那个年长者脑袋上有很大的弯曲犄角，胡子一大把拖在胸前，所以……山羊？她还瞄到了几位女性，有的用手臂抱着婴孩，有的腰上别有短刀，都只用简单的软枝夹树叶编织出束胸，挡住上半身的女性特征。纽特看看自己的衬衣、马甲和领结，暗自骂了一句粗话。

早知道就把衣服脱掉了，不过脱掉也于事无补，她的胸衣是在伦敦裁缝处特别定制的，精致的手工蕾丝。连胸衣也脱掉？就算是纽特也做不出来这样的事情……纽特小心翼翼地伸了伸蹄子，这发出一点响动，她马上绷紧了脊背。

啪嗒……啪嗒……是什么声音？那几个讲话的半人马和长老无语地看过来，纽特马上意识到，这是她过于紧张，摆动尾巴拍在石板上的啪啪声。该死的胆小鹿！

一匹人马走过来，揪着纽特的衣领把她拎起来，纽特手腕还被束着，蹄子也点不到地，慌张中尾巴摆得更厉害了。她艰难地说：“我不是敌人，我没有恶意……”

“让我杀了她。”栗发棕眼的人马嘶哑地说，“她肯定和人类打过交道，不能暴露我们部族的秘密。”

“我说了不可以。”老山羊不耐烦地吼道，“放下她，皮尔斯。让我们把她交给阿波罗来裁夺。”

“谁是阿波罗？”纽特问，“你们的Alpha吗？”她一兴奋就忘记了害怕，这群半人生物明显具有很高的智慧，有部落，有语言，有类似法庭的社会组织。阿波罗？或许他们还有宗教，这可是一个大发现。

那个叫皮尔斯的人马怜悯又嫌恶地看了她一眼，松开手。纽特的侧面身体落到地上，疼得龇牙咧嘴，她还没有学会很好地控制四条腿的平衡。

“让我们把她交给阿波罗。”皮尔斯不情不愿地说，退了回去。

纽特还想问，可又一记闷棍敲在她的后脑勺上，她又晕了过去。失去意识的前一秒，她突然后怕地想到：如果……万一他们的意思是把她丢火里烧一烧，看有没有恶意……？

梅林的胡子，她还没有准备好在这个情况下英年早逝。作为斯卡曼德家唯一活到成年的孩子，爸爸妈妈会有多伤心！

 

3

纽特再一次醒来的时候控制不住抽抽搭搭地挤出了几滴眼泪。她的后脑勺很疼，手和蹄子被绑的地方也很疼，而且她很饿。她放任自己在小鹿的本能中委屈了片刻就开始观察周围，身下是柔软的草垫子，头顶上有屋顶，四周有墙壁。这是哪儿？她没发现有火焰或温暖，这还是料峭的十月，她光着的屁股已经开始觉得有点冷了。虽然器官藏在绒毛中，总这样侧趴着她也还是没什么安全感。

纽特试着动了动蹄子，发现束缚消失了，于是她一个翻身站起来。这是间简陋的小屋，有壁炉（不过没点上），有很高的桌子，有一个看起来就很舒服的大草垫子，不是她刚刚趴的这个。墙角堆着一些猎物，篮子装了水果，壁上挂着风干的兔肉和稚鸡。

看来“阿波罗”不是什么象征性的指代，而且这个“阿波罗”还松开了她的蹄子。纽特在屋子里转了一圈，发现这个主人肯定比她要高大得多——那张粗糙的木桌几乎齐她的下巴了。她看到了弓箭、弯刀和茶壶，但没有书籍，没有纺织品。不过没关系，这已经是惊人的发现——人马的部族，还有人鹿、人羊……纽特恨不得当场抽出小本子把一切都记录下来，随即就想起箱子也被没收了。她垂下耳朵。

“你醒了。”背后一个低沉醇厚的声音说。纽特吓得一下子又把尾巴夹在屁股中间，她的耳朵怎么不起作用了？

纽特转过身来，小屋门口处站在一匹高大的人马，背着光，夕阳给他的轮廓镀上一层金边。他实在是太高了，即使变出鹿身的纽特比原来还高了几英寸，也还是要仰起头才能看到他的人脸。他又往里走了几步，麝香味扑鼻而来，纽特几乎能看到他赤裸胸肌上的汗珠……

她吞了口唾液。这是一张极英俊的人脸，晒得有点发红的苍白皮肤，柔软的卷曲棕发，眼睛像大海一样蔚蓝。他的马身也是白色的，强壮的肌肉在皮毛包裹下像起伏的山峦。他的屁股和马腿上有一些棕色的斑点，跟尾巴的颜色一样，现在那条尾巴有点不耐烦地甩动着，他动作粗鲁地把背在背上的一个筐子甩到地面上。

“你就是‘阿波罗’？”纽特吞着口水问——她也不知道自己为什么有这样的反应。

“我叫忒修斯（The name is Theseus）。”人马说，“阿波罗是他们冠以每一任森林守护者的称号。你从哪里来，鹿人？”

纽特一下子站直了身体，蹄子也不乱敲了：“我从南部来，我的名字叫纽特。”她流利地说了准备好的故事，“我听说你们这里有一个很大的部族，就想过来看看能不能遇到同类。我没有恶意，衣服是我遇到的巫师送的，我……”

忒修斯抱着手臂狐疑地打量她：“撒谎。”他说，“巫师仇视我们，他们认为我们‘偷走’了魔法，把我们落单的同类残忍杀害，带回去做成战利品。你看起来……”

他的目光落在纽特胸前的隆起上，礼貌地收住话头。但纽特能从他脸上看到非常不赞同和同情的表情，脑子转了几转就明白了。她顿时两颊涨得通红：“我……我不是你想象的那样！我没有被驯养，我只是……只是结交了朋友……”

“人类不会把我们当朋友。”忒修斯阴沉地说，“不管你曾遇上的人类看起来如何，我们和他们永远不能共存。如果你想在这里留下来……”他点了点下巴，“最好脱掉这件沾满臭味的纺织物。”

纽特条件反射地抱紧了自己的胸，觉得脸上更辣了。“我……我不要。”她结结巴巴地说，“而且……而且并不是所有人类都仇视我们，是真的！”她据理力争，“我遇到的人类，只是很好奇我们的存在，试图想要学习我们，研究我们。我认为可以先从友好的对话开始，慢慢加深一下互相之间的了解……”

“研究。”忒修斯突然低声咆哮起来，后蹄刨着地上的土，“听听你自己，女孩！你已经被人类感染了，马人拥有高贵的灵魂，我们不是低等生物的实验品，笼中物！”

纽特有点被吓到了。“对不起。”她说。

忒修斯叹了一口气，看向她的眼光依然带着怜悯与不赞同。他用前腿踢了踢地上的筐子：“算了，无意冒犯，我不想听你是如何被肮脏低等的人类驯化。吃点东西吧，女孩。”

纽特好奇地往前走了两步，低头看到筐子里是些莓果、栗子和植物根茎，没有肉，当然。她抽了抽嘴角，但还是真心实意地说了句：“谢谢。”

“我以为你也要像他们一样处决我。”她又低声咕哝说。

“皮尔斯还年轻，他的第一任妻子死于人类之手，我不会怪他。”忒修斯告诉她，“但我看出你没有恶意——也没有作恶的能力。何况你还是个孩子，我们不杀孩子。”

纽特抬起头，有点发愣地说：“我已经二十六岁了。”

“老天。”忒修斯说，“你还不到五十岁！”

纽特有点不安地踩了踩蹄子，关于半人生物的寿命她一无所知，希望这不要暴露什么不好的信息。忒修斯突然走近了一步，他低头在纽特颈侧闻了闻，身上混杂着青草和汗味的气息扑鼻而来，还有他靠得太近的健壮胸肌——纽特觉得自己的脸又红了。

不过忒修斯很快直起腰，忧愁地说：“你甚至没发过情吧，女孩。你的父母呢？怎么能放任你自己在人类世界游弋？你的族长叫什么名字？真是不负责任的长辈！”

纽特努力地想着词，不过这一部分故事她还没来得及编好。忒修斯身上的麝香味让她脸红得快要爆炸，一股异样的感觉在这年轻的姑娘的身体里涌动，而那双好看的蓝色眸子还在等待她的回答。纽特的眼眶都憋红了。

“如果你不想说，可以不回答，可怜的孩子。”忒修斯瞥了她一眼说。

他转过身去门外收拾别的猎物了，看来那筐果子的确是给纽特的特别招待。纽特不安地跟出去，她的蹄子踩在忒修斯马蹄踩出的巨大印子上，他整个马的确像阿波罗一样高大威猛又漂亮。

或许还是一匹种马。纽特不安地试图瞟一眼他的胯下，好在那双后腿足够健壮，她什么也看不到……

“如果你找不到地方藏身，可以暂时住下来，鹿人纽特。”忒修斯说，没看她，手里熟练地打理着死兔子，“在你再次踏上旅途之前，我会给你必要的保护。”

“那就……那就……谢谢你了。”纽特轻声说。现在她的尾巴又欢快地翘了起来。

“明天我会给你弄一件合适的树叶。”忒修斯又回过头用那种类似兄长的目光不满地打量着她：“你要住在森林里，就不能老穿着人类的纺织物。不然就算是我也不能时刻保证你的安全。知道吗？”

纽特又下意识抱住了自己的胸。她120支的衬衫，中国丝绸的领结，兰开夏羊毛的马甲……还有那件手工蕾丝的胸衣！难道她也要在这匹健壮人马的面前半裸度日？梅林的胡子！

 

 

 

 

————————————————————

皮尔斯：好大，好软。


	2. Chapter 2

4

纽特很快就发现人马——至少是忒修斯这匹人马的生活平淡得简直有点无趣。她在忒修斯的小屋里住了下来，他给她弄来柔软的蒲草铺成一个厚厚的垫子，趴在上面意外地还挺舒服。他还给她找来一张有一个水缸口那么大的阔叶，纽特自己研究了一会儿以后从中间剪出一个洞套过脖子，又在腋下用叶片捆成束胸，总算不像那天见到的女人马一样袒胸露乳。忒修斯（她也不知道他究竟多少岁了）看她的样子就像是看窝里嗷嗷待哺的那种幼崽，纽特呆在他身边完全没觉得受到什么威胁。

当然，也许，是因为“阿波罗”在森林中的超然地位，他不屑向纽特出手，也没有生物会冒犯她。有时候纽特发现清晨时分有新鲜的莓果堆在小屋前，看样子很像是“进贡”之类的东西。她问忒修斯，他回答说：“他们听说了有只小鹿住在我这里，这是送给你的礼物。”

他捡起一个李子，上面还挂有新鲜的露珠，没有泥土，很是干净。他随手把这个果子丢给纽特。

“吃吧。”忒修斯说，“你吃得太少了。”

“他们是谁？”纽特一边啃果子（梅林，她想念烤鸡和牛排）一边问，“我以为皮尔斯他们不喜欢我。”

忒修斯擦拭着弓弦说：“是其他的鹿群（clan）。你们鹿人都很胆小……我估摸着还需要大概一个礼拜他们才会派出对象来跟你说话。”他又看了看纽特，“你的胆子倒不小。”他不带感情色彩地说。

纽特有点羞涩，又感觉被夸奖了挺开心，尾巴翘在屁股后一抖一抖的。“我很小的时候就走遍了……森林与河流。”她骄傲地说，“我见过比你粗鲁得多的猛兽呢。”

“胆子太大不是什么好事。”忒修斯继续用那种不带感情的，公允的声音说，“未知是浩瀚的星海，我们只存在于其中的一角尘埃。直面自己的弱小并非易事，多少生灵死于面对力量的无知与狂妄。”

纽特自动忽略了他后面的话，主动去墙边把箭袋取下来，敲着小蹄子哒哒地跟在忒修斯后面问：“我今天还可以跟你一起去巡视吗？”

“今天我要去泉里。”忒修斯接过箭袋背在身上说，“要走好一段路，你的蹄子受得了吗？”

纽特蹄子上新生的角质当然没有天生的鹿蹄那样，经过一年又一年的磨砺慢慢变得粗糙坚硬。她昨天甚至在在河边的尖石头上划出了血，疼得想哭却只发出呦呦的声音。她拖着血迹一瘸一拐地回到小屋里，趴在自己的草垫子上想偷偷施一个无杖治疗术，忒修斯就出现了。

他用一种奇怪的药草嚼烂了敷在她蹄上，没多久伤处就止住了血，开始愈合，感觉也很清凉毫不灼痛。这药草简直比白鲜还有奇效。纽特缠着他问个不停，可忒修斯也说不出这种药草的名字，只知道是人马一代代传下来的生活常识。

“我没事的。”纽特跃跃欲试地说，“我耐力很好，我能走很远的路。”

“跟紧我，走不动了要告诉我。”忒修斯叮嘱她，“泉边或许会有老虎。”

纽特听到后反而兴奋得眼睛都睁大了：“老虎！”

这几乎招来这位森林守护者，强壮的人马忍不住的一个白眼：“有我在，你不用害怕任何野兽。”

“我不是害怕。”纽特咕哝说，“我只是从没有见过野生的，真的老虎。而且我以为英国没有老虎。”

“你应该，女孩。”忒修斯瞪了她一眼，“老天，你真是我见过最奇怪的鹿人。”

 

5

   到“泉”的山路的确比纽特想象中的难走许多，这还是建立在她紧紧跟着忒修斯的马屁股，他一路用弯刀给她砍掉一些过密枝桠的基础上。一开始纽特还走在刻意放慢脚步的忒修斯身边，问他一些诸如“‘泉’是什么”，“你多久去一次，去干嘛”，“森林里还有什么魔法生物”，“一共有多少种半人生物”，“他们的智慧如何”的问题。忒修斯耐心地回答着，到后面纽特自己都问累了，就算一边走一边吃果子，她自己背的小筐筐也勒得肩膀生疼。

“再坚持一下。”忒修斯提着她的手臂，把她拽上一个土坡时说，“快到了。”

“所以到底还有多远？”纽特气喘吁吁地问，这要是人类形态，她估计连一半路都没坚持下来。可只要让她知道了是哪儿……她有信心幻影移形。

忒修斯把她的小筐也解下来放到自己马背上，有些无奈地说：“我们走得连我平时三分之一的速度都不到。”

“那么到底为什么‘泉’在这么远的地方？”纽特发出一点呜咽的声音。

“泉是这座森林里最神圣的所在。”忒修斯告诉她，“是我们半人部族的圣地，也是平时的禁区。只有我，只有每一任‘阿波罗’负责它的巡视。”

“那你就这么带我过来了？”纽特不敢置信地问，抽了抽耳朵。

“你不是没来过吗？”忒修斯反问，“每到一处森林，你都应该向圣地表达敬意。老天，你的族长都教了你些什么？”

纽特左右转了转眼珠，又锲而不舍地问：“所以到底森林里有多少半人部落？”

“主要是马人，鹿人和羊人。”忒修斯说，“马人和羊人混居在一起，族长老莱利你见过了。鹿人胆子小，住的也更远。而且他们经常迁徙，我也不能每次都准确地找到他们的居所。”

忒修斯又放慢了些脚步。他们一边走一边说话，直到纽特终于问完了所有的问题，累得舌头像真正的梅花鹿一样吐在外面。他们沉默地又走了一段，好容易听到忒修斯说了一句：“到了。”

纽特噌一下竖起耳朵，抬起头。他们面前是一处突然开阔起来的所在，像是被刻意修剪出，却又明显属于自然力量统御的圆形草坪，所有的树木都规矩地在一条看不见的边缘线上停止伸展。阳光均匀地洒在空气中，青草汁液的芳香和森林中特有的树木油脂气味裹挟着些微流水的腥甜。草坪中央一处同样是规整圆形的泉水，中央汨汨冒着气泡，水向四周散开，形成一个微微凹陷的池。

纽特欢呼一声扑过去。她早已渴得不像话，顾不上形象地趴跪在池边，伸出手就要去掬捧清澈见底的泉水来喝。

“停下！”一声怒喝，忒修斯握着她的腰把她狠狠往后一扯，纽特踉跄了一下才站直起来，发愣地看着他：“怎么了？”

“你到底有没有常识？”高大的人马咆哮着，“你怎么能喝泉里的水？”

纽特不安地把手背在后面，在自己皮毛上擦了擦：“怎么了？”

他皱着眉头看着纽特，半晌后丢过去一个水袋：“泉水是不能喝的，女孩。”他叹着气说，“泉之所以成为圣地，就是源自一个古老的传说……半人喝了里面的水，就会变成人类。”

纽特长大着嘴巴，都忘记口渴了：“真的吗？”

“假的。”忒修斯说，“但你喝了会全身麻痹抽搐，起码要躺三天才能动弹。喝我带来的水。”

纽特瘪着嘴拧开水袋，咕咚咕咚喝了起来。也难为他一路背着这么重的东西，而她连半筐果子都扛不动。

“你……我们憎恶人类，却把一个能变成人类的魔法泉水当做圣地，听起来很讽刺。”她没忍住，咕哝着说。

“别在别的马人面前说这样的话。”忒修斯严厉地说，“不然我也保不住你。”

“我以为你很厉害。”纽特更委屈了，“你是‘阿波罗’，怎么你老是一口一个你约束不了他们。”

“你把我当什么了？”忒修斯摇摇头，“我只是……”他收住了话头，露出漠然的神色，愈发显得那张脸像一座苍白雕塑的一部分。

“所以说‘阿波罗’到底代表什么嘛？”纽特问，扯了扯他胸前的箭袋。

“刽子手而已。”忒修斯低下头笑了笑，可那笑分明更加冷漠了。“我立下誓言，用马人的生命守卫森林。并且碰巧我的战斗能力得到了族人的认可。”

纽特收回了手，想拍拍他的肩膀，但他个子太高。如果她动手，大概只能摸到忒修斯结实的小腹，这也太奇怪了。

“你的父母呢？”她轻声问，“你们都得一个人住在远远的地方吗？我是说……我没发现你的屋子旁边有他们居住的痕迹。”

“不在了。”忒修斯轻描淡写地说，“是我自己愿意住得远一些。他们……害怕我。我是不祥的，但森林需要我。”

“我很抱歉，忒修斯……但你为什么这么说？你很……”纽特努力寻找着字眼，“你很漂亮，也很强壮，我是说以马人的眼光来看你高大又英俊……”

“没关系。”他温和地说，转了一圈给纽特看自己的雪白的皮毛和臀上的棕斑：“我出生时受到了人类魔法的污染。我母亲用自己的马鬃交换药物，好让我活下来……他们都是栗色的，我的父族和母族，但我……生下来就是白色。她莽撞的行为引来的是贪婪，巫师袭击了我们的部落。这就是人类，不懂得公平公正，他们永远想要更多。”

纽特仰起脖子看着他，他明明那么漂亮，雕塑般的五官，棕色头发和苍白的皮肤。他的皮毛也像缎子一样光滑。老实说那一天她从昏迷中醒来看到这匹健壮的白马，简直就像字面意义上地看到了林间的神灵。

“一种基因突变罢了。”她突然粗鲁地说，“你是无辜的……”

有时候纽特就是会吐出一些忒修斯不能理解的字眼，她搪塞说是南方的一些说法。这时忒修斯也没有追问。

他好像看出了面前小鹿的害怕，伸出大手盖在她头发上摸了摸，柔声说：“巫师没有得到他们想要的，是我杀光了入侵者，为我的父母报了仇。你不用感到紧张。在那之后，我接任了‘阿波罗’，但向你和阿尔忒弥斯保证，我的灵魂没有被杀戮的阴影遮盖。我不会伤害你，鹿人纽特。你在我这里很安全。”

那天回去的路上纽特实在走不动了，忒修斯就伏下来把她驮在自己的背上。真奇怪他背上纽特以后竟然走得更快了，四条腿跑动的速度不低，马背的起伏却很平稳。纽特抱着他的后腰，小腹柔软的白毛蹭在他短毛下结实的肌肉上，他宽阔的肩膀甚至能帮她挡掉一些过于炽热的午后阳光。

她感觉很渴，却又不是需要水的那种干渴。鹿形的她只能吃些忒修斯带给她的果子，现在她觉得自己很需要盐分。她把脸埋在马背上，趁他不注意偷偷舔了舔晶莹的汗珠，在这英俊马人特有的体味和森林的气息中满意地闭上眼睛。

 

6

也许是头天跟忒修斯去“泉”耗费了太多体力，第二天纽特就感觉恹恹地爬不起来。忒修斯让她休息，采了果子堆在她的草垫旁边，就出去巡猎了。纽特又睡了一觉，再次醒过来时却没有觉得好受多少。她的喉咙里像是有火在烧，很热，人类的半边身子流了许多的汗，闷在树叶又黏湿又难受。她索性脱掉了叶子上衣，把捂了很久的胸脯露出来，但这依然没有多少帮助。

她赤着身子艰难地爬起来，喝了很多水，那种异样的干渴却依然肆虐在她体内。她蹒跚地踱到忒修斯睡的草垫子旁——它看上去就更大也更软和，而且忒修斯身上的那种味道浓浓地沾满这一块角落。她哀叫一声趴下，细嫩的乳肉摩擦在蒲草上，倒意外地缓解了一些瘙痒。她不自觉地伸平了后腿，撅起臀部，颤抖地把尾巴竖起来，好像这能让她舒服一些。

“忒修斯……忒修斯……我好难过……”纽特咕哝着，把自己埋在他的汗曾浸过的地方，难受地闭上眼睛。

不知又睡了多久，也许没几分钟，纽特被身后马蹄的响动声吵醒。忒修斯站在她身旁，高大的影子覆盖住她。她闻到马人身上新鲜的汗味，呢喃着转过身：“忒修斯……？”

胸前的凉爽多少给她回复了一点意识，她马上捂住自己的乳房，脸和身体一样火辣辣的：“你怎么……？很抱歉……”

“噢，女孩。”忒修斯叹息着，后蹄不安地刨着地上的土：“你这样多久了？”

“哪样？”她小声说，努力把自己的后腿也缩起来藏在肚子下。她的下身也很难受，臀瓣总是不自觉地想撅起来，张开。她腿间有一种很奇怪的酸软正缓慢地爬遍全身。

“你发情了，你年纪还这么小。”忒修斯低声说，“很抱歉，我不太了解，我没有想过……”

“发情？”纽特又愣了，她的耳朵向后折起来，露出一个很惊恐的表情：“你说什么？发情？”

“没事的。”忒修斯伏下前腿，弯腰去拍她的头发，温和地说：“别担心，这很正常。这意味着你是个大姑娘了，纽特。”

“什么发情？我不要！”纽特嘶叫起来，可她的皮肤在渴望忒修斯的触摸，他是一个高大漂亮的雄性，事实上也许是她前半生见过最英俊的一个。如果……不考虑到他的下半身是一匹马的话。

可就算算上马的部分，他也是她见过最有魅力的生灵。雄性，健壮，每一寸肌肉都充满力量，他的种子一定能孕育出最强壮的孩子。

纽特用力摇了摇头想甩掉这可怕的想法，不顾把自己摇得脑袋发昏：“我……我不会！我不会的！”

忒修斯的手被她晃得落在她肩上，她赤裸的肩膀和锁骨。纽特几乎要咬住嘴唇才能忍住不发出呻吟，她的身体早已背叛了人类的思考，她想要，而且想要忒修斯。她现在能察觉那酸软来自何处了，她下体那套动物的器官已经准备好了要交配，她想被插入，被填满，她的子宫渴望雄性的种子。

“这很正常。”忒修斯又笑了笑，拍拍她汗湿的脊背：“交给我，别担心。我会帮你解决。”

纽特愣愣地看着他。他在说什么？帮她，帮她解决，怎么解决？这本不应该，但她不停狂跳的心脏在血液的轰鸣声中一点点平静下来，像是落回到原处。忒修斯说完就站了起来，纽特抬头也看不清他的脸了，视线往回落时看到他腿间那平时不会去注意的地方。她哆嗦着感觉下身流出一大波液体，脸颊烧得滚烫。

“等等我，一会儿就回来。”忒修斯告诉她，然后转身出去了。不忘给她掩上小屋的门。

纽特呜咽一声把脸埋在蒲草中。她又把身体蜷缩起来，后腿的膝盖分开，顾不得自己目前摆出了一个多么羞耻的姿势。忒修斯……要帮她？这可不行，她是人类，是一名巫师，他只是一匹马。

可他拥有智慧。另一个声音在反驳纽特，他不是一匹马，他是一个马人。他掌握的魔法可能比巫师还要多，而且他是族群中当之无愧的Alpha。而她目前是一头小鹿，这是本能……纽特不断反复告诫自己，又像是在跟自己辩论，直到腿间的渴望和生理性的冲动一波又一波，彻底淹没她的神智。她低低抽泣着抱紧自己属于人类的上半身，在迷迷糊糊中又睡了过去。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老莱利：不行，我不同意这门亲事，型号不匹配


	3. Chapter 3

7

纽特做了一个梦。梦里的她和忒修斯在人类的形态里做爱，他的两条腿结实有力，阴茎又粗又长。他把她瘦弱苍白的腿并起来搭在肩上，不断挺动着腰部捣入她，一种陌生又充实的快感一波波被送到她的脑子里，让她只能尖叫着试图用指甲去抓挠他光滑的皮肤。

他们接吻了，在梦里。纽特被情欲支配得开始胡言乱语，说要给他生宝宝，生小马驹，要他射满自己的阴道。忒修斯的嘴唇是和他身上一样的淡淡汗味，并不讨厌，而且纽特总是饥渴地吻住他想要更多。

“我也想要你，纽特。”他性感地喘着说，“从我第一眼见到你开始，我就知道你是我的……”

“我也是，我也是……唔……！”纽特在自己的梦里大声尖叫，“忒修斯，想要你，想给你生宝宝，想跟你结婚……嗯啊！”

“梅林的胡子。”忒修斯把他转过去，像动物一样按在地上狠狠地操着，“要不是……要不是……”

她惊醒了。梦里的插入不能给她高潮，在醒来的那一刻她全身痉挛着，每一个细胞都疯狂地想要继续那种陌生的快感。然后纽特发现身后有人抚摸她屁股上的绒毛，而她还保持着那种羞耻的分开双腿撅高性器的姿势。

“忒修斯？”她呻吟着，费力地转过头去，接着就吓得狠狠趵了一下蹄子，把自己都蹬得往前扑出去：“你是谁！”

一个棕色头发，脑袋上长着巨大鹿角的年轻男人委屈地看着她：“你踢到我了。”

“你是谁啊！滚开，滚出去！忒修斯呢！”纽特一边尖叫，一边捂着胸爬开，她踉踉跄跄地站起来，随手抓到几个毛栗子就往男人脸上砸：“滚！谁让你进来的！”

“阿波罗让我来的啊。”男人被带着尖刺的栗子壳砸到赤裸的胸膛上，揉着那点红印说，“你怎么这么烈？他说你发情了……”

“我……我……关你屁事！”纽特爆粗话了。男人站直起来，纽特从他棕褐色的毛皮、屁股上欢快摇晃的短尾判断出这也是一头鹿人。他不停交替跺着蹄子，脸红红的，从肚子上挂着的藤编小包里摸出一束红色小花，羞涩地递过来：“我叫达克。”

“我不是在问你这个！”纽特咆哮着，伸手打掉那束野花，“你来干什么！”

“阿波罗说你第一次发情嘛。”达克很委屈，“我又没有很粗鲁，我看你还在睡，就只是亲亲你的屁股，你真好看，毛好软，奶也挺大的。我……我也还没有过雌性，我会对你好的。”

“我不要你！”纽特快哭出来了，“你给我滚！滚！”

她一边喊一边继续拿毛栗子不断地砸他，带刺的硬壳劈头盖脸落在达克的脸上。他看起来也很难过，一边躲一边说：“你怎么这么烈啊？这就过分了吧？啊？我很强壮的，在我这个年纪我是个子最高的一个，我也可能干了，我会种蘑菇，别的鹿都不会……你仔细看看我嘛，我们一定能生出最漂亮的鹿崽……”

纽特砸光了手边的栗子，弯下腰去在身后摸别的家什。她在屁股上一摸摸了一手潮湿，闻到那味道她都快晕过去了：“你对我做了什么啊！”

“我……我先尿了一下。”达克羞涩地说，“让你习惯我的气味……”

纽特再也受不了了，她大叫一声捂着胸闭眼朝门外冲去。趴了几乎一天，她突然奔跑起来让那头蠢鹿完全没有反应，只是呆呆地大叫让她别走。她跑到院子里就看见站在那里望天的忒修斯，抱着胸，脸上没什么表情。

他看到她一愣：“你怎么出来了？”

纽特狠狠瞪了他一眼，但就这一眼，她已经忍不住流出来的泪水。她继续往溪边跑去，一边跑一边掉眼泪。她顾不上自己一丝不挂，一头扎进水里，拼命回头擦洗着屁股上那头蠢鹿留下的味道。冰冷的水流暂时让情欲褪去了，纽特低头看着自己半截梅花鹿的身体，抽抽搭搭地哭了起来。

她还记得变回去的咒语，但那需要魔杖。她从来没有这么想念过自己的魔杖和巫师的身份。也许她终究是一个森林的外来者，半人们把发情、交配什么的看得太过理所当然，可她不行。她还以为忒修斯也有一样的感觉，原来不过是愚蠢的，人类思维的一厢情愿。他大概真的只把她当做是需要照顾的幼崽，性对这样的生物来说，根本就不是什么需要带着感情的东西。

纽特不知道自己趴在水里浸了多久，直到一只强壮有力的手臂把她用力地拎起来：“你疯了吗！”

纽特哆嗦着冻得失去知觉的唇瓣，看着面前这个比她高大得多的马人，用力一吸鼻子打开他的手。

“我不要你管。”她含着鼻音说，“我不需要雄性来……交配。你根本就什么也不懂……”

“你会生病的。”忒修斯皱着眉头说，拿一块羊毛毡盖住她，纽特想起来自己上身还什么都没穿，但这会儿她也顾不上了。

何况忒修斯见得多了，这种器官。她自嘲地撇了撇嘴角，甩着蹄子走到岸上，很快又撑不住地趴下来。水还是太凉，而且一回到温暖的空气和草坪上，那种教人讨厌的酸软又开始侵蚀她的神智。

忒修斯也跟了过来，他巨大的马蹄带着水珠踩在纽特脑袋旁，抖掉腿上的水。他不耐烦地刨了两下草，接着还是曲起膝盖跪伏在她身边。他温暖的手掌盖在她后颈上，那道醇厚的嗓音还是柔和地说：“究竟是怎么了？”

纽特把头转过去不出声。忒修斯接着用很耐心的口吻说：“达克是鹿人的Alpha，年轻，强壮，跑得也很快。他还没有过妻子，心灵很纯净，是最适合你的雄性。你要是不喜欢他，交配完再让他走就是了，干嘛要自己这样跑出来？你第一次发情，不好好缓解会生病的。”

“我知道。”纽特把脸埋在草里有气无力地说，“可是我不喜欢他。”

忒修斯哭笑不得：“别这么幼稚，女孩。”

纽特实在受够了他这种兄长般的口吻，一下子支起了上半身瞪着他：“我就是不喜欢！我不能和我不喜欢的人做……交配！我又不是野兽！”

“好，好。”忒修斯安抚着她，手变成轻拍她覆着绒毛的下半截脊背：“那你喜欢什么鹿？我去给你绑来。谁都可以。森林里没有生物能拒绝我。”他自信地说。

纽特直直盯着他，像要一直盯到他脑壳里去。她碧绿的眼睛锁住忒修斯蔚蓝的瞳孔，咬了咬嘴唇，又咬了一阵，直到把发白的唇瓣重新咬出充血的红。她一字一句地说：“我喜欢你。”

英俊的马人愣住了。纽特不等他作出反应，伸出双臂搂住他的肩膀就亲上去。她肩头的毛毡滑落下来，赤裸的乳房贴在他胸肌上，这感觉是那么好，好得几乎让她在肌肤相贴的瞬间就发出呻吟声。忒修斯呆在那里，被她吻住双唇，她的舌头颤抖地从他唇缝间钻进去，笨拙地吮吸他。

半晌后他的手犹豫地扣在她腰上，把她推开了一点距离：“鹿人纽特，我……”

“别说不。”纽特轻声说，眼眶里又弥漫出些许翠绿：“我们至少有一半灵魂是人，不是么？人类只想跟喜欢的对象做爱，做爱，不是交配。我喜欢你，忒修斯，如果你说这是一个‘问题’，我只想要你帮我解决这个问题。”

“而且……”纽特低下头，拿起他的一只手按在自己胸脯上缓慢地揉着，看着自己的乳肉被他大手按出柔软的形状。“你说了，谁都可以的。我只想要你。”

忒修斯收回了那只手，几乎同一个瞬间，纽特眨了眨眼睛，一滴水落在草地上。她用力吸着鼻子，脸颊却被他捧起来。忒修斯轻轻地吻上她，很轻柔，缓慢，就像他也从来没有吻过。许久后他放开纽特的唇，鼻尖仍压着她的鼻尖，纽特近距离在他清澈的虹膜里看到自己带着小鹿耳朵的投影。

“我答应你。因为我也喜欢你，纽特。”他沙哑地说，像是作出了什么决定。接着他又亲了亲她的鼻子。

然后的事情就进入了纽特从未涉及的领域。忒修斯站起来绕到她后面，捞起她带着绒毛的腹部使她站起来，她的上半身还在因为这温暖有力的触碰而发颤。她的器官已经准备好了，胀大的阴唇翻开在浸湿的绒毛中，臀部不自觉向后撅起等待被进入。忒修斯揉了揉她的胸脯就放开，还是搂住她的腰，两条前腿跨到她的背上。

他很重，就算他已经努力靠后腿支撑自己，他压上来的体重还是让纽特呻吟着打了个颤。她能感觉到属于忒修斯的那个器官在她腿间摩擦，带着灼热的温度，一点点蹭着小腹的软毛想要找到她的入口。她努力分开又站直四条腿，手臂胡乱往后打，被忒修斯宽厚的大手握住，帮助她保持平衡。她的下腹一直湿到腿根，“进来，进来……”她胡言乱语着，“想要你……”

“放松，我答应你了。”忒修斯低低地说。他的味道又笼罩着她，着让纽特很安心，即便心脏怦怦狂跳着，她也没感觉丝毫的害怕。然后那根东西摩擦着一点一点顶进来，纽特发出一声呜咽，并没想象中的疼……但她很快还是感觉到了疼。

或许，毕竟，型号还是不匹配？纽特咬着牙关，被顶得身体一晃一晃，前蹄控制不住地搓着草下的泥土。忒修斯在她脖子后发出低沉的喘息声，那根东西开始在她体内抽动，他没法完全进来，但这也足够了。摩擦和被充满解决了她体内刺骨的瘙痒，她仰起脖子，张开嘴，却只发出沙哑的类似“呦呦”的叫声。她像真正的动物一样被忒修斯操着，他跨在她身上，性器和她交合在一起，那抽动的速度越来越快，每一下都给她极致到无法形容的感受。她的腿弯打颤，肚子收紧，快感顺着小鹿的脊柱一路传导到脑子里来。这就是性，就是……做爱，还是交配？她不知道，但她知道现在拥有她的是忒修斯，是她选择的灵魂。而她不为此感觉到后悔。

月亮出来了。忒修斯的汗滴落到她脖子上，一点点星星倒映在身边的溪流里。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忒哥：真的不合适，告诉过你了


	4. Chapter 4

8

距离纽特那次意外的发情过去了近一个月，她每天都快乐得像活在云朵棉花糖里。

那天傍晚的时候忒修斯牵着她的手慢慢走回小屋，只有月光落在他们赤裸的身上。达克已经离开了，一筐新鲜的莓果和蘑菇放在门口。得偿所愿的纽特不由得对那头蠢鹿油然而生一点同情，但她也庆幸自己及时醒过来踢走了他。不过这点同情在她闻到小屋里残留雄鹿尿味的瞬间就烟消云散。忒修斯扛回来两大桶水洗过了地板，又把草垫子全部丢掉换过她才愿意睡下。

现在她不趴在小屋的角落里了。她挨着忒修斯，蜷在他的马腹旁，睁开眼就能看到他英俊的脸。她总是闭上一会儿眼睛又睁开来傻笑，凑过去亲亲他的嘴唇。忒修斯也总是温和地把她的手覆盖在自己掌心里。

日出的时候忒修斯就醒来，在溪流中洗澡和巡视小屋周围的林地。纽特爬起来时面前就堆满了新鲜果子，忒修斯这个时候通常在屋外擦拭自己的弓箭。然后她会陪他去巡猎，把猎到的稚鸡用草绳捆成一串，帮忒修斯挂在他自己的马背上。午后有时会有半人部族的成员来找他裁决一些纠纷，由于很多固执的马人还是不太欢迎她，这时候纽特一般会缩在小屋里竖起耳朵认真地偷听。太阳落山后忒修斯还会站在院子里看很久的星星，纽特这个时候是最插不上话的。她的占卜课成绩一塌糊涂，一度被认为是整个赫奇帕奇“最没远见也最莽撞”的学生。

一天的最后忒修斯总会回到小屋里来，亲亲纽特的头发，亲亲她的鼻子，亲亲她的嘴唇。然后他们在一块草垫子上一起趴下睡觉，纽特用带绒毛的背拱着他的马腹。他们没再试着做爱，因为纽特没有再发情，只是每天温柔的亲吻就足够满足她的期待。

纽特不知道忒修斯究竟已经见过了多少个春秋，她也没有问。对拥有漫长生命的马人来说，日常琐事好像都提不起他们的兴趣，只是散漫随意地完成生活所需的每一个步骤而已。忒修斯也一样，他诚实地说如果不是因为纽特，他每天花在观看星空的时间会是现在的三倍，也不会每天都说那么多的话。而纽特在一个月后终于问完了所有好奇的东西，她的问题越来越少，开始花时间拿粗糙的羊毛试着研究编织，然后在一次又一次笨拙的失败中赌气丢掉钩针。

即使是沉浸在热恋中的她也不得不承认，她想念身为人类的自己。她是一个巫师，而忒修斯是与她完全不同的存在。也许总有一天他们得分道扬镳，忒修斯会发现她一直在欺骗他。

纽特打了个哆嗦，忒修斯发现了真相以后，也会用弓箭那样对准她吗？身为人类的她？他蔚蓝的眼睛里不再温柔，带有杀意，就算知道纽特没有做过任何伤害他们的事，她也必须被驱逐。她会被命令永远不得回来这片森林，然后她就会再也见不到这双像星辰一样的蓝眼睛。因为一切的一切都建立在一个谎言之上，而忒修斯说过，“谎言，是人类最无往不胜的武器，习惯于用来伤害我们”。从某种意义上来说，他或许……是对的。

纽特再一次烦躁地把钩针丢出去以后又捡回来。耳边又听到哒哒的蹄子声，有访客来了。她现在已经能判断出来的是鹿人、羊人还是马人，这声音缓慢迟滞又没那么轻盈，显然是一头上了些年纪的老羊。她小心翼翼趴在窗台上往外看，先看到忒修斯劈柴的宽阔脊背肌肉，情不自禁勾起嘴角，然后就看到了一位苍老的、角已经盘了好几圈的老人。是老族长莱利。

“日安，阿波罗。”老莱利说，忒修斯也放下手中的斧子向他问好。纽特一下子把脑袋缩回来，见到族长时他身边的马人想杀她，那个场面很难被忘记。但她还是抑制不住好奇心，又偷摸趴到窗边。

族长先是跟忒修斯聊了一点在纽特看来很无聊的事，类似“牧夫座恒星向南移动了……”和“斯奈尔又怀了新的小马驹……”这样的话语。他们说了一会儿后纽特却突然听到了跟自己有关的东西，于是竖起耳朵。

“那头小鹿……”老莱利说，“阿波罗，你知道的，如果她想留下来，你应该把她交给鹿群。”

“她年纪还小。”忒修斯含糊地说。

“皮尔斯的妻子看见你们在溪边交配。”老莱利听起来有些生气，而纽特的脸一下子烧得滚烫。“你也知道她还只是个孩子！”

忒修斯沉默了一下，声音有点干巴巴的：“那天是我不对。她发情了，还是第一次，我只能帮她解决。”

“如果是因为发情，你应该给她找一头合适的雄鹿，达克就是个好孩子，配她绰绰有余。”老莱利不高兴地说，“这不像你，阿波罗。你有过更强壮漂亮的母马，也许你是时候娶一个妻子了。”

“我不娶妻子。”忒修斯平静地说，“我知道您的意思。我没有想挑战什么，她还年轻，再过几十年她就不会想要留在我身边，那也没有关系。我不会忘记自己的职责，这不影响什么。”

纽特突然有些听不清楚了。这是和她所理解的一个意思吗？果然她是年轻幼稚的那一个，一次做爱没有影响忒修斯的任何决断。除了一些大概只有人类觉得有意义的亲吻，他对她还是像之前一样，给她温和的庇护而已。毕竟归根到底，他们是不同的种族，注定分道扬镳的灵魂，就像天上的星星一样看起来贴得很近，其实有几万光年的遥远。

她怔怔地贴在地上坐了一会儿，老莱利又跟忒修斯说了什么，没去注意。突然间她感觉腹部下的大地在震动，一阵马蹄声由远而近，哒哒的声音震耳欲聋。她一个翻身爬起来，看见几个强壮的马人挽着弓箭一直冲到小屋门口，扬起的草叶溅出新鲜的汁水，个个脸上都挂着严肃的表情。

“入侵者，阿波罗！”为首的一个急促地说，“是巫师！”

“怎么一回事？”忒修斯一边说一边背上了自己的箭袋，他整个人的气质顿时肃杀起来，神色冰冷又陌生。

“他们闯入森林，破坏了边界。”马人说，“皮尔斯受了点伤，现在他们试图进入村落。我们需要你。”

“好。”忒修斯简洁地说。他转头进屋拿墙上的弯刀，差点撞到挡在门口的纽特。“呆在这，我一会儿就回来。”他叮嘱她说。

“带我一起去。”纽特说，“你不用杀人，我能……”

“乖乖呆在这儿，我没事的。”忒修斯给了她一个安抚的眼神就掉头离开，好像没听见她的话。

“带我去！”纽特焦急地喊，但马人们已经迈开腿奔跑起来，就连上了年纪的老羊也跑得比她快。纽特一咬牙跟在后面努力甩起了蹄子。

 

9

纽特好容易跟着马人们跑到村落里，她毕竟不是真的小鹿，喘得已经上气不接下气。马人们围成一圈站着，挽弓搭箭，她径直挤到最前面探出头去。

三个巫师，穿着长袍，都很年轻，铁甲咒的金光护在他们面前。他们脸上有点气急败坏，又依然得意洋洋。很显然半人们受的伤看起来严重得多，皮尔斯半条手臂上都是鲜血，马人的弓箭无法穿透巫师的防御。

“我们没有恶意。”为首一个男巫说，“只是来收集些魔药的材料……”

“你所谓的材料是我们的血肉！”皮尔斯咆哮着，“滚出森林！”

“那又不会真的杀了你们，放轻松。”男巫不耐烦地说，“别逼我们动手……或者等我们回去带来同伴，就不会像今天这么简单了。对不对？”几个马人愤怒地龇起了牙，举高了手里的利箭。

纽特低头钻出挤挤挨挨的马屁股群，老山羊和几个年轻的女性、孩子在包围圈内部。她扑过去拉着老莱利的手说：“把我的箱子给我！我能帮助你们！”

“是你，孩子？”老族长看起来很诧异，“你不该来这儿……”

“别说那么多废话了！”纽特很着急，“他们是巫师，你们会受伤的！我能帮助你们！”

山羊犹豫着，女性们面面相觑。他思考了一会儿后向一个红发的女马人点点头，她转身去后面的一间屋子里拿出了纽特的皮箱。

“谢谢。”纽特对她和老莱利匆匆点头。她用只有自己明白的手法打开了这个皮箱，那个女马人依然很警惕，把几个幼崽护在自己身后。

纽特还没有完全忘记身份，先取出自己的长大衣严严实实扣在身上——至少能挡住一点儿。她现在已经像真正的半人一样只用很少的树叶挡住胸前两点了。然后她从夹层中取出了自己的魔杖，老天，握住杖柄的时候，她得承认自己真的想念这个。

“这是什么？！”老族长看清以后咆哮起来，“魔杖？你究竟是什么？”

“闭嘴，我没有恶意。”纽特说。但他已经吸引了一些马人的注意，有几个回过头来，也包括忒修斯。她看到他蔚蓝眼睛里不可思议的神情，心脏有一丝绞痛。

“让开。”纽特说，不过也不用费劲，她轻松给自己找到一条路分开马群，走到那几个巫师面前。他们脸上也露出了惊讶又迷茫的神色。

纽特深深吸了口气，握着魔杖，感受积蓄已久的魔力在指尖和躯体内的流动。她需要完整的人类身体，不然不是三个男巫的对手。

“ _原形立现。_ ”她对自己说。肌肉突然挛缩变形的痛再一次袭来，毛发脱落，骨骼回缩，赤裸的皮肤撑开鹿形过于纤细的后腿。她的双脚踩到了泥土上，熟悉的对人体控制的感觉再次回到她的感官中。

“巫师！她也是一名巫师！”她身后皮尔斯在咆哮，随之而来是肉体猛烈撞击的声响。忒修斯迎面撞上了向她冲过来的愤怒马人，他义无反顾地挡在纽特后面，怒吼着：“别碰她！”

“ _四分五裂。_ ”纽特指着男巫们的屏障说，“ _力松劲泄，掩目蔽视！_ ”

“发生了什么？”被剥夺视力的巫师慌张地喊着，“你为什么站在他们那边？你是谁？”

“别管她是谁，一起杀了！”有一个男巫尖利地喊着。

纽特回头看了一眼身后，忒修斯宽阔的脊背挡住她，马人们对她爆发了强烈的敌意，哪怕她站在他们这一边。

“不准伤害她，她在帮助我们！”忒修斯吼道，“我看谁敢！放下你的箭，皮尔斯！”

她转回头，苦笑了一下。

“希望我不要得到惩罚。”纽特嘟哝着说，举起魔杖指着三人的胸口，一股强大的魔力酝酿在杖尖，并且一分为三。她脑门上出现了细细密密的汗珠。

“ _魂魄出窍。_ ”她轻声说。

那三个人的脸上出现了迷茫的神情，手臂也放下了。

“你们怎么知道这个地方的？”纽特问。

“一些传说，碰碰运气而已……我们听说马人、鹿人的血可以做珍贵的魔药，腿筋可以做武器。”一个人睁着无神的眼睛说。

“还有别人知道这里吗？”她继续问。

“没有了。我们也找了好几天。”那个人回答。

“你们会交出在森林里取得的东西。”纽特一字一句地说，“然后你们会转身离开这里，不得伤害任何生灵。你们会忘记看到和听到的一切，你们得去伦敦魔法部报道。你们要去神奇动物管理控制司——不，你们得去傲罗办公室自首，但不得暴露任何跟森林有关的信息。听清楚了吗？好， _一忘皆空——_ ”

强力遗忘咒的红光从她杖尖射出，分成三股钻入三名男巫的眉心。这个咒语太耗费心神了，纽特背后大衣的衬里被汗浸透。她近乎脱力地垂下手臂，哪怕这一切只发生在短短的一个瞬间。耳后又听到四蹄跑动奔来的声音，

“对了。”她突然想起来什么，又问：“你们一共有几个人？”

巫师们已经转过去，排成一队走进林木准备离开。一个人回过头来用那种迷茫的声音说：“我们是四个……”

梅林的胡子。说时迟那时快，那阵蹄风已经奔跑到了马群的另一边，为首一个高大的鹿人举着弓箭对准空地上最显眼的巫师。纽特抬起头看着他，一张熟悉的年轻男人的脸。

“怎么回事？老天，怎么回事？”达克惊恐地叫道，箭仍指着她，脸去寻找忒修斯期待答案：“阿波罗？”

“放下，达克！”忒修斯分出一点神来气急败坏地喊，“别伤害她！”

“是你？怎么是你？你是人类？”鹿人露出惊惧的表情，可手臂慢慢松懈下来。但这一切从林子那一端钻出来的，回来找他同伴的巫师眼里，就是简单的自己同类被弓箭瞄准的画面。

“ _万弹齐发_ ！”那个巫师跑出来对鹿人喊道。一切都发生得太快了，无数泥土和树枝变成尖利的锐物，直直发射向达克毫无防备的身躯。血从他赤裸的胸膛上飞溅出来，鹿人连声音都没发出就倒在了地上。他涌出鲜血的嘴里仍在不断问着，“怎么回事？”

“老天啊！”纽特怒吼着，用魔杖对准了巫师，马人和鹿人群也愤怒地吼叫起来。

“ _锁舌封喉，一忘皆空！_ ”这个魔咒几乎用尽了她的魔力。那个巫师脸上一下也露出茫然的表情，转身晃晃悠悠地去追他的同伴了。

“别放他走！杀了他！”一支箭射出去，紧接着又是无数支。

“ _铁甲重重！_ ”纽特使出了最后一个防护咒挡住那几个巫师的背，紧接着她后腰被用力踢了一下，一只手夺走了她的魔杖。她跪在地上，皮尔斯从被愤怒的马人围攻的忒修斯身后绕过来，他看着她的模样就是看一个死人。

“巫师。”皮尔斯咆哮着，“你庇护他们！以血还血！”

“把魔杖还给我。”纽特虚弱地说，仍看着躺在地上抽搐的达克，“我可以救他，还给我……”

“我不会相信人类！”皮尔斯说，“现在你要代替他们付出代价——”

“让我救他……”纽特恳求着，顾不上锋利的弯刀指着她的鼻子。皮尔斯的另一只手举着她的魔杖对准天空，忒修斯从其他马人的包围中冲过来，巨大的前蹄高高扬起，几乎踢到了皮尔斯的胸口。

“你敢——你敢——”他愤怒地说，“我以阿波罗的名义——”

“你庇护人类，你不配做阿波罗！”皮尔斯大叫着，其他半人发出赞同的声音。

“他会死的，达克。如果你再不还给我魔杖……”

一片混乱中纽特看见一只白皙健壮的臂膀劈手夺走了皮尔斯手里的魔杖。一头火红的头发从他身后一闪而过，然后那个女马人扯着纽特的肩膀帮助她站起来，魔杖交还她手里。

“救他。”女马人焦急地说，自己也挡在她身前，用胸脯顶着皮尔斯的弯刀。“你要连我也一起杀了吗？亲爱的？”

“莉莉？”皮尔斯瞪大了眼睛，五官因为愤怒而扭曲着。

纽特顾不上这么多了，她连滚带爬地跑到躺在地上的鹿人身边。他身上全是大大小小的伤口，几乎有数百道，他棕色的大眼睛里溢出泪水，看着这位不明身份的女巫。

“你会活下来。”纽特匆匆说，“ _愈合如初_ 。”

治疗的白光覆盖鹿人的全身，伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合，生命力一点一点回到他的躯体中。“谢……谢……”达克口齿不清地说着。

而在她后面，忒修斯也终于抵挡不住其他马人愤怒的冲击。她没有力气了，跪坐在地上，一条熟悉的手臂把她拉得腾空飞起，甩在白色的马背上。纽特抱紧了他的后腰。忒修斯飞奔起来。

“你不配做我们的阿波罗！滚出森林，叛徒！不然我会杀了你！”皮尔斯的吼叫转眼被抛到了很远的地方，仍有羽箭从他们身边贴肉飞过。忒修斯灵巧地躲避着，一头扎进密密麻麻的树林中。

 

10

“我不知道你究竟是什么。纽特。”忒修斯干涩地说，没有回头，“你得离开了。”

“我是……一个……神奇动物学家……我叫纽特·斯卡曼德……”纽特断断续续地说。几乎耗干的魔力让她差点就陷入昏迷，忒修斯飞驰的速度颠得她十分难受，五脏六腑几乎都不听使唤地想从喉咙口吐出来。

“神奇动物学家。你把我们当做研究对象。老天，怎么会有你这样的女人……”他的声音在风里变得模糊。

不知过了多久，纽特被放在柔软的草地上，她的箱子丢在自己身边。她想躺下，又被强拽着站起来。旁边一个圆形的水池，是“泉”，她不知道忒修斯为什么带她来这里。

“你得离开。”英俊的马人说，纽特看到他身上也有好几处淤青和马人弓箭的伤，血流出来。他们已经不把他当做守护者阿波罗。“后面那块山石后有一条小路，直接可以通向山下，那里有一条人类的道路。这是一个秘密，你必须得走了，马上。他们会知道我带你来了这里。”

“那你呢？”纽特好容易使耳鸣和目眩停止，仰头拉着他的手不愿放开。但忒修斯轻轻一挣，就离开了她的掌心。

“我向阿尔忒弥斯发过誓，以马人的生命守护森林。我不能离开。”忒修斯说，“走吧，纽特。”

“他们不会放过你的，皮尔斯要杀了你，你听见的！”纽特着急地叫起来，“跟我一起走吧！”

马人摇了摇头，露出一个微笑。

“很高兴认识你，神奇动物学家纽特。”忒修斯轻轻说，“走吧。”血流到他雪白的皮毛上，染红了自己的下腹。

“不，不！”纽特扑上去要抱他，但他动作起来她根本捕捉不到。“跟我走，我在箱子里给你建一片森林，跟我一起，忒修斯……”

她眼眶里溢出了泪水，她和忒修斯都是，两人都没注意到后面树木里的响动。“当心！”忒修斯突然吼出来，伸手去抓纽特，可太晚了。纽特闻到腥臭的唾液，紧接着腰背一阵剧痛，伴随着猛兽的呼啸声，她一个踉跄倒在地上。

梅林的胡子，活的猛虎！

那头骨瘦如柴的老虎看起来饿极了，第一下攻击后它翻了个身折返，落在草地上，巨大的虎爪踩在草中没有发出一点声音。纽特捂着自己的后腰，滚烫的血瞬间浸透了她的掌心和衣服。

“无知的畜生！”忒修斯怒喝着，举起弯刀，准备一刀劈死这伤人的猛兽。森林守护者高大的身躯就像神明一样，前蹄高高抬起，带着势不可当的疾风。

“ _统统石化！”_ 纽特情急之下喊道，马人和老虎一齐被禁锢在动作里，忒修斯眼睛里满是不敢置信的愤怒表情。

“它是一个母亲。”纽特虚弱地说，强忍着剧痛打开自己的箱子，指那头老虎垂坠的乳房给忒修斯看。“你不能杀它……”

“你是个疯子，纽特。”忒修斯从牙缝里说，“它伤害了你……”

纽特一挥魔杖打开箱子，一包包以前存储的肉块自己跳出来，骨碌碌滚过去停在老虎脚边。“拿去吧，可怜的家伙。”她说，疲惫地闭上眼睛，手臂垂落在地上。魔咒失了效，那头母兽低头闻了闻，刨动几下，然后叼起肉块转身钻进了密密的丛林中。它也并不敢继续挑战阿波罗的威严。

“老天，纽特。”忒修斯在她身旁跪下，纽特不顾自己的大衣已经敞开，几乎赤裸的人形就这样摊开在马人面前。血流得太多了，她背上有几道深可见骨的伤口。鲜红的血液流淌在草地上，流进泉中，清澈透明的泉水一点点被染成了红色。

“快给你自己治疗。”忒修斯说，他的手放在纽特身上，又不敢真的碰她。他的声音颤抖着，比以前的任何时刻都要慌张，而且他真的不知道自己还能怎么做。

“我会的。”纽特说。她努力睁开一点眼皮，一点水珠落在她脸颊上，嘴唇上，咸咸的。熟悉的味道。

“别哭，忒修斯。我没有魔力了……让我睡一会儿……”她呢喃着说，品尝着那点咸味，甚至露出一个笑容。

“别睡，纽特，别睡！”忒修斯咆哮着，拍打她的脸颊，但她渐渐感觉不到了疼痛。疼痛离她远去，她身边只有忒修斯好闻的汗味，和青草与泉水的清甜。她真的很困，消耗的魔力不足以拼接她被撕开的身体，不知道为什么忒修斯就是不明白……

她想提醒忒修斯快走，马人们已经不欢迎他。可她没有说话的力气了。

“老天，阿尔忒弥斯，求求你……”忒修斯跪在地上祈祷着，眼泪不断从他活了三百年的干涩眼眶中涌出。他的心仿佛也被撕碎成一片一片，他面向泉水不断地恳求，已经被染成红色的水中倒影出他人类的脸庞，在水波中痛苦地煎熬着。他无能为力，哪怕是马人也不能挽救生命的流逝，这样巨大的伤口，再奇效的药草都于事无补。

“泉。”忒修斯突然喃喃地说，他心中涌起了一线希望，关于那个自古以来的，悠久流传的传说。他顾不上别的可能，低下头去捧起掺杂了纽特鲜血的泉水大口大口地喝下去。一开始他仍旧只感觉从舌头到肚子的麻痹，入喉先是冰凉的，很快在舌根处就开始变成火烧。他感到后半身在迅速地收缩，皮肤拉扯、肌肉变形，皮毛脱落，赤裸的肌肤暴露出来。他跪伏的脊柱失去平衡，先是后仰，然后又前倾，整个人的重心在不断偏离着寻找新的角度。他的下腹一阵剧烈的刺痛，那部分收缩痉挛的感觉尤其强烈，新生的骨骼和肌肉仍带有火辣辣的痛感。

忒修斯用人类的双腿跪在草地上。他怔怔低头看了自己一秒，然后就捡起纽特的魔杖，对着她的伤口，学着她念道：“ _愈合如初。_ ”

白光从魔杖尖端流泻出，覆盖在她破碎的身体上。被撕裂的骨骼和内脏重新拼凑，肌肉和皮肤迅速凑回到一起，血液在修复的血管中继续流淌。她的伤口以肉眼可见的速度消失，光滑白皙的皮肤回到完整的一块。忒修斯扶起她的脖子摸了摸脉搏，虽然微弱，仍在有力地跳动着。她靠在忒修斯怀里沉沉睡着，好像真的只是做了一个很长很长的梦。

“我们一起，纽特。”忒修斯抱起年轻的女巫低声说。他拎起她的箱子，迈开腿走进了山石后那条通往人类世界的秘密道路。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 皮尔斯：别打，老婆别打脸，疼


	5. Chapter 5

日人了。

 

 

纽特和人类忒修斯的性爱并没有如想象中的那样顺利开展。

她醒过来是在一户农家里，忒修斯穿着极不合身的衣服推开门进来就惊喜地叫了一声“老天”，然后紧紧抱住她。农户的主人带着浓重北部乡村的口音，纽特只能从她的只言片语中拼凑出自己睡了三天，忒修斯治好了她的老驴，以及“你们兄妹俩可不能再相信天体邪教”之类的信息。她一直到牵着忒修斯幻影移形回家都还有些耿耿于怀：“你跟他们说你是我哥哥？”

“我知道我的年纪当你祖父都绰绰有余。”他沉默了很久才回答，“但说我是你爷爷也太冒犯了……”

“我不是这个意思。”纽特毫无必要地发着脾气，“你……算了。”

她生着闷气到箱子里去喂动物，就算有助手小姐从另外的传送门进来，那些孩子们看到她本人还是非常兴奋。这花了比预想中更长的时间。她回到卧室时忒修斯抱着胸站在拉开帘子的窗边，一动不动望着路灯。

纽特凑过去想抱抱他，几乎直接被汗酸味熏了一跟头：“你该洗个澡了。”

他疑惑地看着纽特：“我五天前才洗过，在河里。”

“人类不是这个道理！”纽特说，推着他进浴室，体贴地帮他打开淋浴喷头，告诉他肥皂的用途。梅林保佑不需要她教忒修斯怎么用正确的方法清洁阴茎，虽然她几乎是绝望地认为这匹马不知道包皮垢是什么东西。

好在忒修斯洗完澡出来时正确地穿着裤子，身上散发好闻的肥皂香气。纽特红着脸往床那一边让让，看着他。

“我睡哪里？”他问。

“别犯傻。”纽特翻了个白眼，“你抱着我睡了一个月了。”

他抓了抓头发，掀开被子躺下来，纽特钻到他怀里。

她的脸靠在忒修斯光滑紧实的胸肌上，这感觉真的非常棒。身下是柔软的床垫，他温暖有力的大腿贴着她，这男人肌肉健硕的身体就像一个行走的春药。纽特抬起脸亲亲他的下巴，他不为所动，她不得不主动开口说：“亲亲我。”

忒修斯亲了亲纽特的鼻尖，她很不满意，继续要求：“亲我的……嘴唇。”

他吻了纽特的唇，没有试图用舌头。吻完他就说：“晚安，纽特。”

好吧，或许还不是时候。情爱对这个新生的人类来说或许还难以接受，这没有关系，他就在这里，哪儿也没去。他们还有很多个夜晚，或者白天。纽特默默地在他怀里背过身去，拉起忒修斯的手环在自己腰上，找了个舒服的姿势闭上眼睛。

只是还没过多久，纽特就敏感地发现臀后顶着自己的触感不太像他的腹肌。她当然知道这是什么东西，脸颊发烫，玩着他的手指明知故问：“怎么回事？”

“抱歉。”忒修斯往后退了退，尽量不顶到她：“我……没什么。”

“是啊，这没什么的。”纽特尽力用很平稳的声音说，“我们又不是没有……”

“你没发情呢。”他一板一眼地说，“我……不能。可能会弄伤你。”

纽特喷出笑来。“梅林的裤衩子啊……”她转过身，手掌贴着忒修斯赤裸的胸膛，镇定地解释：“我……人类没有发情这一说……如果你想的话……”

忒修斯紧锁着眉头，光看他的脸，真不知道他下面硬得这么厉害。纽特干脆隔着裤子一把握住了他，用自己最轻松愉快的声音问：“你想要我吗？”

他的脖子以肉眼可见的速度红了。

“想。”忒修斯说。他沙哑的嗓音真是要命地性感，配上他的身体……纽特已经开始感觉湿润在诚实地涌出自己。得，看来还需要她来教他。

于是纽特凑过去用胸脯压紧他的胸膛，又吻了他，轻舔他的唇瓣，把舌头伸过去。忒修斯犹豫着搂住她，学着她的样子回吻。这……很棒。他学得很快。

“脱掉我的衣服。”纽特气息不稳地说，“摸摸我……”

他照做了。衣物和内裤被褪掉时纽特还有一点点害羞，她一直对自己的身体不太自信。何况在忒修斯眼里……自己也太不够强壮了。她的腰和腿过于纤细，臀上也没有什么肉，也就双乳还算勉强可观。只不过忒修斯也许会公正地评价为……奶孩子的时候才有用？

“阿尔忒弥斯，你真美。”他赞叹地说，埋下去无师自通地舔吻她的乳房。

好吧，给他加一分。纽特捂住自己的脸，忒修斯嵌入她膝盖中间，开始不断抚摸她吻她的上半身。他粗糙带着茧子的大手每到一处，就点起灼热撩人的火苗，并且那些火苗越来越多地积攒到她的小腹。等他摸到她双腿间的穴口时，那里已经湿漉漉地打开了自己。

“你能被我诱发发情吗？”忒修斯抬起手指，粗喘着说，“棒极了……”

“不准再说这个字眼！”纽特从牙缝里挤着说，“嗯……但就是那里……”

他草草又摸了几下，就跪起来脱掉了自己的裤子。纽特低头看了一下，随即羞得在心里胡乱祷告：如果我会死，别让任何人发现我是爽死的……梅林的裹脚布，这到底能不能行？！

她的脑子还在为那一瞥眩晕，忒修斯已经捉住她的腰把她翻了过去，摆出动物交配的姿势。他的双手掐在她的臀上。

“等一等，等一等！”纽特急忙说，伸手去后面抓他。但忒修斯按住了她的脖子，低头下去咬她的后颈。

“别动……”他嘶哑地说。

纽特感觉到那根东西直接从后面抵在了她的穴口上，滚烫和坚硬的触感引得她甚至痉挛了一下。她更坚定地反手握住忒修斯的手腕，往旁边爬了一步翻回来仰面躺着。他发出一声不耐烦的咆哮，纽特打开双腿盘住他的腰。

“就这样，人类就该这样。”纽特毫无必要地喘着说，“从正面，吻我……”

她拽了拽忒修斯的头发，他还皱着眉头，但压下来吻她了。他的手掌扣着她的后脑勺，这个吻很快进行到过多的舌头、唾液的阶段，纽特几乎要不能呼吸，还没开始插入就软成一滩泥。

“抱着我。”她低声说。

忒修斯从善如流地抱着她。她的乳肉被挤在两人之间，发硬的乳头摩擦他的胸肌，有点疼又好得不能再好。他伸手下去扶着自己，硕大的龟头磨开她湿漉漉的阴唇，接着一点一点地陷入她。纽特轻哼了一声，咬紧下唇，他直起上身来撑着她的双乳，脸上冒出比她还沉醉的表情。

“老天。”忒修斯呻吟着说，“你真紧……”

“谢谢……？”纽特恼怒地瞪他一眼，努力放松着肌肉，感觉他进来的长度和深度。他真的……现在纽特明白了什么叫“马大的家伙”，这可真是字面意义上的……

“嗯啊！”她尖叫起来，感觉自己被顶到底了，可他还想深入，“不……不要……不要那么深……”

“老天。”忒修斯喘着抽动起来，双手大力揉她的乳房，“这太他妈……”

他顾不上评价，快速摆着腰抽送和顶入她。快感很快就席卷了纽特的神智，人形的性爱真的比做梦中还要好，好上几百倍不止。她的手和腿没有地方摆放，忒修斯干得很快，一波又一波的快感涌入她四肢百骸，回过神来她发现自己无意识地揉着乳房发出尖细淫荡的喊叫。

“放松点，打开些，纽特……”忒修斯的脸颊通红，咬牙切齿地说道，“让我进去……”

“我……我已经……嗯……”她说不出完整的句子，只感觉下面淫水一直流到自己屁股上。“你在我里面呢……”她哭叫着。

“让我全进去……你里面真舒服……”忒修斯抓着她的手去够两人交合的地方，纽特摸到他还有一截在外面，几乎要昏过去了。

她的穴口被撑得很大，他那话儿不仅长，还很粗。纽特怀疑自己的子宫都会被捣坏。“你得轻一点，慢一点……”她哀求着，“忒修斯……”

他低吼一声，拒绝跟她继续讨价还价。他握着纽特的脚掌把她拉开，双腿推出M字型，啪啪地把自己撞在她阴户上。交合处的水声也太响了，纽特不敢想自己怎么会出那么多的水，下面一定被捣得一塌糊涂。

“不行，不行……”纽特断断续续地哭叫，“慢一点……”

她想不了，无法思考。所以为什么要主动邀请他？过多的快感迸发出来又被随着忒修斯的动作插进很深的地方，纽特胡乱拧动着腰，像鲤鱼一样打着挺，可脚腕根本逃不出忒修斯的控制。他没有什么章法的快速操干让她高潮了，在那个失语的巅峰，纽特只听见自己喉咙里发出“啊啊”的声音，眼泪和唾液流到枕头上。

“不……不要了……”她细如蚊呐地说，“你得……”

忒修斯像没听见一样。他终于撤出去以后纽特的痉挛都还没停下来，哭得像个小姑娘。但他根本没打算停下，只是退出去把纽特又翻了一个身，还是摆出跪爬的姿势。这头该死的畜生！

他扶着纽特的臀从后面重又顶进来。纽特只能呜咽，发不出抗议。忒修斯一边顶弄一边伏下身子，从后面握着她的双乳用力地揉。他过分粗大的阴茎进得更深了，仍有些钝痛，可快感已经能掩盖纽特的神智去忽视那点痛。实际上，纽特就连痛也痛得很舒服。

这是忒修斯。完整地在她里面，跟她做爱。

“阿尔忒弥斯。你真棒。”忒修斯在她耳边粗喘着说。他一边揉纽特的奶，一边凑过去找她的嘴唇吻她。这会儿不需要什么接吻技巧，他几乎就是在啃她的嘴唇和舌头，并试图把自己的唾液喂给她咽下。

“老天啊……！”忒修斯咒骂着，发狠地咬了一下她的嘴唇，又直起身来捧着她的臀快速抽动。纽特的腰撑不住了，软软趴在床垫上，大腿后肯定被他撞出了红印，但也顾不上了，她只想要这连续不断的快感不要停，继续给她，到什么份上再停下，她也说不好。总之不要停。

“嗯啊……啊……啊……我也……忒修斯……啊！”她大声叫着，叫得都有点破音，邻居一定会抗议……下次要用点闭耳塞听咒。忒修斯发狂地从后面顶入她，她像个动物一样撅起屁股摇摆着，迎接他的操干。床被摇得危险地哐哐撞击墙壁，但这好像都不如她臀肉被拍打撞击的啪啪声震耳欲聋。忒修斯狠狠弄了百十下以后射出来，在这之前纽特就到了第二次，她耳鸣得很厉害，像个小姑娘一样呜呜地哭着。什么时候被转回来抱到他怀里，她也没什么概念。

她蜷在忒修斯怀里啜泣了一阵，才颤巍巍地问：“你射了吗？”

“我想是的？”他在她穴口摸了一下，那里有些红肿，纽特嘶了一声。

然后她发现忒修斯久久看着她的小腹。

“我会让你怀孕吗？”他的手掌盖在上面，充满期望地问。

“会，但或许不是这一次。”纽特低声说，伸手去覆住他的大手，忒修斯反过来把她细白的手握在掌心。

“那就多来几次。”他亲亲纽特的脸颊，用沙哑的嗓音说。

 

 

 

 

——————————————————

“我又硬了，应该是发情期。不要浪费，快过来！”

“我再说一次人类没有发情期，只要你能行，人类随时随地都可以——”

“随时随地？那你还不快过来？！”


End file.
